The present invention relates to a mounting and connection system for electrical communications equipment of the type which includes: a plurality of the plug-in modules each provided with electrical components and with muti-pin connectors; a magazine which accomodates the plug-in modules and is provided with a rear wall circuit board provided with socket connectors mating with the multi-pin connectors; a plurality of bus bar sections provided on the rear wall circuit board, with each bus bar section connecting only one contact element of a socket connector with only one contact element of an adjacent socket connector; and a conductive connection between the two contact elements of each multi-pin connector engaging in the contact elements of the socket connectors at the ends of the bus bar sections.
Such a system is disclosed in Federal Republic of Germany published application DE-OS 3,137,388, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,793. The system is composed of a plurality of plug-in components or modules which each carry electrical components and which are provided with respective pin connector strips along one edge. A plurality of plug-in components are inserted from the front into a magazine at whose rear a rear wall circuit board is provided This rear wall circuit board is provided with socket connector strips into which the pin connector strips engage. The socket strips are electrically connected with one another by means of conductors on the rear wall circuit board. For signals which are to be fed to all or a plurality of plug-in modules, bus bars, composed of bus bar sections, are provided. Each bus bar section is formed of a conductor on the rear wall circuit board and connects only one socket contact of each of two adjacent socket connector strips. The associated two pins on the respective pin connector strips are directly conductively connected with one another on the respective plug-in component to form a bridge connection between two adjacent bus bar sections. Thus, a bus bar exists only if the required number of plug-in modules has been inserted.
On the respective plug-in modules, a conductor branches off from the direct connection between the two pins and leads to the electrical component on the plug-in module which is to be supplied with the respective signal. For a high-frequency signal such a branch point signifies an undesirable reflection point.